undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Deuce
Diamond Deuce is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment). He is a former 2x YWE Intercontinental Champion. YWE (2010; 2014-present) Debut & Release Diamond Deuce would debut on the Smackdown Roster after Wrestlemania 1 where he would start a feud with Styles E (now named PJ Skillz). At Backlash, Diamond Deuce would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship, but he would lose to the defending champion Rocker. Unfortunetly, Diamond Deuce would be released from his contract right after Backlash Return & YWE Intercontinental Champion; Feud with Paul Omega Diamond Deuce would make a one night only appearance at the 2014 Royal Rumble Match entering at No.22 before being eliminated by eventual winner Antho. At Elimination Chamber, Diamond would answer YWE Intercontinental Champion Rogan's Open Challenge where he would defeat Rogan to win the title. Afterwards, Diamond would sign a new contract with YWE. At Wrestlemania 5, Diamond Deuce would defeat Rogan in a rematch only in a matter of seconds which lead to Rogan quitting. At Extreme Rules, Diamond Deuce would successfully retain the title against Azrael where afterwards a new CAW wrestler would debut and would congratulate Diamond Deuce while he stood there in the ring. At Over The Limit, Diamond Deuce would retain the YWE Intercontinental Title against Johnny B. Rockin where afterwards Paul Omega would appear and would attack JB Rockin until Diamond Deuce stopped him. At Money In The Bank, Diamond Deuce would lose the Smackdown MITB Match after he was distracted by Paul Omega. At Summerslam, Diamond Deuce would lose the Intercontinental Title to Paul Omega after Omega rolled him up for the win. On the RAW Supershow 2000 Sub Special, Diamond Deuce would win back the Intercontinental Title one night after losing it in a rematch against Paul Omega. Afterwards he would get attacked by the now former champion Paul Omega and would then get applauded by him. However, Diamond Deuce would lose the title right back to Paul Omega at Night Of Champions. At Vengeance, Diamond Deuce would lose a Triple Threat Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship to the defending champion Paul Omega, that also involved Dynamite. Afterwards he would help Dynamite to his feet where they would stare down Omega afterwards. Various Feuds Suddenly YWE would enter a 2 year hiatus until All Extreme 2016, a house show. At All Extreme 2016 (a televised house show), Diamond Deuce would lose to Paul Omega in a Singles Match for the IC Title. At Payback, Diamond Deuce would once again challenge Paul Omega for the title, this time in a Triple Threat Match, to no avail. Diamond Deuce wouldn't appear at the next two CPVs. At Royal Rumble 2017, Diamond Deuce would enter the rumble match at No.26 where he would be eliminated by AJ Reyes. At Fastlane, Diamond Deuce would lose an Intercontinental Championship No.1 Contenders Match against Ginji. At Wrestlemania 6, Diamond Deuce would tag with Justin James & Mr. Amazing to represent Team Smackdown in a 6 Man Tag Team Match against 3 superstars from RAW. Team Smackdown would end up losing the match with Justin James & Diamond Deuce arguing afterwards. At Extreme Rules, Diamond Deuce would lose to Justin James. At Nitro, Diamond Deuce would lose to Justin James again in a US Championship No.1 Contenders Match. At Money inthe Bank Deuce would lose the MITB match to Paul Omega. At Battleground he team up with Azrael against New Mexicoolz (Double D and Crazy One) but he lose afte Azrael leave him alone. At Royal Rumble Diamond Deuce would entered as number 3 but was eliminated by Jay Samoa. XWP (2019) Hall Of Famer On April 27th 2019, it was announced that Diamond Deuce would be inducted into the XWP Hall Of Fame Class Of Season 3 as part of the Legacy Award. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 2x XWP: * XWP Hall Of Fame (Class of Season 3) Category:CAW